Stranger Legends
by byzinha
Summary: or the one where they take personality tests to know which characters of a certain hit show they are. / everyone is alive and happy, and the new faces are part of the group.


**Author's note** : Well, look at me here again. I had this idea when I got a notification with said test on my facebook last night and just rolled with it. I hope yall like it!

 **The characters of Legends of Tomorrow are not mine**.

* * *

 **Stranger Legends**

"Why is my tablet saying that I have a facebook notification?" Asked Leonard, strutting on the bridge, said tablet in hand. "I don't _have_ facebook."

"But you added me like, a week ago," Ray said confused from his seat.

"I made you a facebook account," Sara explained, and Leonard narrowed his eyes at her.

"First of all: how dare you," he pointed the tablet at her. "Second of all: why in hell did you think that it'd be a good idea do add Ray in _my_ friends list?"

"Ouch, harsh much?" The scientist commented, a hand on his chest dramatically.

"Could you _stop_ being old just this time, Lenny?" Poked Sara, a small smile on her lips. "Mick said you'd never put up an account yourself, so I decided to do it."

"Do you know the trouble it was for me to erase my existence from the internet?" He asked serious.

"I heard about it," the blonde nodded. "But you-"

"Don't."

"-are a he-"

"Sara."

"-ro now, Len!" She concluded anyway, more to provoke him than anything else. "People want to be friends with heroes."

"I ain't nobody's friend."

That was a lie, and everyone knew that, so there was a chorus of protests, from Mick's ironic _Sure thing, pal_ , to Kendra's very offended _THAT'S NOT TRUE_.

"Look, it's a very low key facebook page, Leonard," Sara argued getting up from her seat and taking the tablet from his hand. She typed the complex security lock he had set his electronic with (she figured it out while he was gone, he never changed it to something new even after he saw that she knew) (maybe he would reconsider, if she was to be putting him in social media without his consent), and then opened the notification he had gotten. "See? Ray sent you something."

Leonard gave Ray his best death stare. He really didn't like to be sent things. Ray just smiled innocently.

"It's a Buzzfeed test!" He said excitedly.

"This just gets worst, doesn't it?" The crook complained, but Sara was distracted by the link.

"No, it's actually pretty cool," she said. "It's about Stranger Things. Don't pretend you didn't like the show."

"Oh!" Exclaimed Jax. "Please tell me you and Mick had those bikes and would ride around Central City and stuff!"

It was required a lot of self control from Leonard's part to not roll his eyes at the kid, but Mick just smiled. In part, he didn't say anything because he actually did have a bike that was the nicest thing he'd ever have in the 80's, and it was a gift from his grandfather.

"Of course I like the show, it's a nod to the best classics ever," Leonard said instead, and took the tablet from Sara's hand before he sat down the seat right next to hers.

"Send me the link?" Sara asked sitting down as well, and then reached for her own tablet. "Never mind, I'll get it on your mural."

"What test is it?" Mick asked, and Ray was happy to answer.

"It's to see which Stranger Things character you are," his smile grew wider. "I'm Dustin!"

"Of course you are, Raymond," laughed Stein ( _Stein!_ ), which made Ray frown.

For a couple of minutes, however, the bridge was silent as every single one of the Legends took the test to see which character from the Netflix show they were. Even Rip. It had been Ray's idea to binge-watch Stranger Things, since they were once again unable to leave the temporal zone, but it backfired, because they all finished the show in one day, and then no one could stop thinking about it.

"I'm Nancy," Leonard told them, and then shrugged.

"Makes sense," Sara replied, eyes still on her own test. "HA! I'm Steve!"

She and Leonard looked at each other and then high fived.

"You do know that Nancy will end up with Jonathan, right?" Interfered Amaya with certainty.

"She won't!" Protested Jax.

"I'm Jonathan," Mick said.

"Then maybe she will," Nate commented.

"You know polyamory is something that exists, right?" Interrupted Sara, and when both Leonard and Mick stared at her, she smirked.

The Hawks exchanged a look and Scynthian mouthed " _Kill me_ ", making Kendra chuckle.

"I'll let you know, Amaya," Leonard spoke up. "That Nancy and Jonathan together is too obvious a choice. I'd say they will get together for a while, but they will realize that they are better off as friends."

"Is that what happened?" Scynthian asked against his better judgement.

"Sorta," Mick answered, and Leonard took a deep breath while Sara almost fell from her seat, because she was laughing too much.

"I'm Eleven, obviously," Stein interrupted the awkward conversation.

"Obviously!" Everyone (but Sara, who still was laughing her ass off) echoed.

"Hey, Grey, I'm Will!" Jax patted Stein's shoulder. "You kinda is always saving my ass, right?"

Both halves of Firestorm looked satisfied with their results.

"Well, I'm Lucas," Kendra told them, showing the screen of her tablet.

"That must be the most accurate Buzzfeed test in existence," Leonard said, nodding, and Kendra rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know about that," said Scynthian. "It says that I'm Jim Hopper."

No one answered at first, but then Mick had to say something.

"If you let us call you Carter, maybe we'd disagree."

"Yeah, man, Scynthian is a mouth full," Jax agreed, and Kendra bit her lip to keep from adding anything else.

" _Carter is not my name this time!_ " Protested Scynthian.

"I'm Barb!" Nate interrupted, preventing that discussion to start. Again.

"Oh, Barb is cool!" Amaya smiled. "I'm Mike."

"The best friends anyone can get," Nate raised his hand and Amaya high-fived him. Leonard turned to Sara.

"He's not my friend," he told her, and she smiled. She was sitting with her legs over his. "Too pretty. I don't like competition."

Sara chuckled.

"That's a lie," she pointed. "Competition makes you stronger."

He made a face, but didn't protest.

"Hey, Rip," called Kendra, sitting on top of the holotable. "You didn't tell us what _you_ got."

"I got Joyce," the captain said, trying to pass as little emotion as possible in his voice, but then all of them turned to him smirking. "Don't," he warned, and then left the room.

"I agree with Leonard," Stein commented, and some raised eyebrows at him. It wasn't surprising, Stein agreeing with Snart, but somehow it always caught the others unguarded. "That _is_ one of the most accurate online tests," they laughed. "Now, Raymond, you happen to know if they have one for It?"


End file.
